


Unlocked

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 21. Pairing: Natasha And Thor, Prompt: Swimming, Bathing or WashingNatasha discovers quickly that Asgardians don’t usually lock the bathroom door. It’ doesn’t help that the new Avengers mansion has a few truly magnificent bathing palaces, and Thor enjoys taking advantage of them.He’s particularly charmed by the vast basin and its capacity to hold a tower of bubbles.





	Unlocked

 

Natasha discovers quickly that Asgardians don’t usually lock the bathroom door. It’ doesn’t help that the new Avengers mansion has a few truly magnificent bathing palaces, and Thor enjoys taking advantage of them.

He’s particularly charmed by the vast basin and its capacity to hold a tower of bubbles.

“Simple pleasures, huh?” she asks. He doesn’t startle, he never does.

“You call this simple?” he asks, looking over his bare shoulder at her.

That he doesn’t warn her away implies she can stay, and he’s not embarrassed. Not that he has any reason to be. Natasha hops up onto the vanity and breathes in the clean, scented steam. “No, I guess I wouldn’t call this simple.”

Thor seems to think the matter settled.

“You could lock the door, you know,” she says, with a wry grin.

“Then I would have to get out of the bath when someone wanted in.”

“You don’t care about privacy?”

“It’s not uncommon for warriors to bathe together on Asgard. It’s not a secret practice to wash yourself.” Thor gives her a look as if he’s making sure he’s right.

“No,” she laughs. “I guess it isn’t. But usually anything you do with your clothes off is kind of taboo.”

“Why?” he asks, earnestly. He splashes water with one hand, submerged to his armpits in the water and the soap comes nearly to his chin.

“You know,” Natasha admits. “I don’t know. One of those Ameri-centric things. Americans are usually pretty secretive about their naked bodies.”

“And where you’re from?” Thor asks.

She doesn’t really want to think about it. She really hadn’t had the luxury to treat her body like a private thing, and her emotions on the subject are  complicated.

“Where I’m from they stressed the importance of fitting in wherever you found yourself.”

Thor makes a thoughtful sound, allowing that this makes sense with what he knows about her.

“Tony doesn’t seem to fall in with the normal…”

“No,” Natasha laughs. “I think he’s way less concerned with modesty than moth americans. You’ll always meet an outlier.”

“He said after three tabloids put his bare ass on the front page, he has nothing to lose,” Thor offers.

“He’s just trying to make an excuse for how shameless he gets when he’s drunk,” she laughs. “Pro tip; don’t go to his birthday party.”

Thor wisely doesn’t ask. “If you didn't want to bathe, why did you come in?”

“Well, I wanted to, but then I opened the door,” she says. “It would feel like peeping if I just left again.”

“Well,” Thor says, giving another absent splash. “It’s still very hot, and I think you’re plenty warrior enough for Asgard’s traditions.”

Natasha laughs, and jumps down off the counter. “Next time, I’ll take you up on that.”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked,” he promises.


End file.
